


I will go

by DDkuro



Category: Nightrise - Anthony Horowitz, The Gatekeepers series - Anthony Horowitz, The Power of Five - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDkuro/pseuds/DDkuro
Summary: *Spoilers for Nightrise* Takes place during the first battle between the Five and Chaos, where Sapling goes first to fight Chaos in order to "trick" Chaos in to thinking that the Five have been defeated.





	I will go

Sapling looked at Flint and smiled softly, his brother, his protector, his best friend, his heart. 

He remembered a particularly cold night in his village as the embers of their fire slowly blinked out of existence, he and Flint curled around it to stay warm. Sapling looked at the cold and starless sky and said, “Flint, one day we are going to see the stars together, were going to feel the warmth of the sun and we won’t have to suffer this winter anymore.”  
Flint got up and moved closer to Sapling. “One day but right now you are the sun and stars that I need.” They both held each other close that night drifting off into their dreams.

Matt had spoken to Sapling over the plan to defeat Chaos and the old ones and he understood. 

Sapling met the gaze of his brother one last time clutching Frost at his side, Flint’s hand idly fell to his side where Spring Storm lay. It was Sapling’s idea to switch swords before the final battle. Flint was at first apprehensive but agreed after his brother explained to him that he wanted Flint at his side fighting with him and protecting him no matter how far the tides of battle took them from each other. 

The meeting between Matt and them was tense. He was essentially asking one of them to go and sacrifice themselves in order to trick the Old Ones and buy Inti time to unite with them. But the worst of the plan was having to separate the two brothers. 

Flint was practically seeing red and seething with rage at the idea of being separated from Sapling. He cursed and pointed his sword at Matt’s throat, but Matt remained calm and so did Sapling. Sapling took one look at Matt and as their eyes met he knew it was he who would go and face Chaos first. 

“I will go”

“No you won’t Sapling, Matt I will go”

“Flint please you don’t understand I must go!” 

“Over my dead body! I’m not going to let you face Chaos by yourself, without me” 

“Flint, I’m sorry it has to be Sapling” Matt gently interceded.

Flint shot him a venomous look. Sapling held out his hands and took hold of his brothers face so that all that Flint would focus on was him.

“You’ve protected me all my life my brother now let it be my turn to protect you.” 

Sapling embraced his brother one last time holding him for as long as he could allow himself to do so, before he knew he would leave his brother for good Sapling whispered one last thing into his brother’s ear.

“I’ll be back soon, and then I will never leave your side ever again.” 

And Flint let him go, Sapling strode out of the tent Frost in hand calling for his horse as he went to rouse and lead his army against Chaos. 

Flint came out of the tent to watch his brother give a war speech to his army and watched as he rode off till he was no longer visible in the horizon. Flint felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, it was as if he was dying, his head hurt, his heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt extremely cold. Matt walked slowly toward him knowing that Flint was experiencing extreme distress. 

“Flint we will be able to defeat Chaos, you brother will return no matter what please trust me.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because it was meant to be this way.” 

“Why did have to be Sapling? why not you, Scar, Inti, Me?”

Matt sighed, “You both hold a bond that is stronger than death and time, nothing will keep you to apart, I promise, Flint you will see your brother again.”

Flint fell silent for a few moments, blankly staring at the horizon that swallowed his brother.

“Matt I trust you, but promise me this as well” 

“What is it?” 

“Promise me that we will defeat Chaos for our sake, for the world sake, and for Sapling’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers*  
> My take on how I think the talk between Matt, and the twins went. 
> 
> I feel like Matt would have told Flint that the Five could resurrect so Flint would allow Sapling to go on that suicide mission.  
> Flint is probably inconsolable for the first day after the messengers tell him, Matt, and Scarr that Sapling's dead, probably nearly kills Matt but Matt knocks him out/tries to calm him till the next day when Jamie arrives and Flint senses his presence. Then Flint is like "Matt my brother is alive?" and Matt's like "told ya, Flint".


End file.
